


Curiosity Kills The Cat

by CigarettesAndPills



Category: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear, Grey mod
Genre: Depression mention, Drug Use, Grey is the bad guy, M/M, Multi, Probably not gonna finish, Violence, Watch Dogs 2 AU, angry boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CigarettesAndPills/pseuds/CigarettesAndPills
Summary: David is sick of his coworker's little games that threatens him to lose his job at Blume. He's unstable and decides to have a 'talk' with Grey but he comes to know about something that he was never supposed to know.





	Curiosity Kills The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a Watch Dogs AU where the Afraid of Fear squad and Grey live in that universe. David is a worker for Blume together with Grey and Simon is with Dedsec being the little rebel hacker he is. 
> 
> This fanfic will go about David for most part and his shitty coworker. 
> 
> Also big thanks to my friend who came up with this AU and the other beans who helped me out with thinking of a plot/story line! ^ ^
> 
> English isn't native language. So i'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> Triggers are involved! Story is going to be dark and could be shocking to some readers so please be careful!

The doors of the main entrace of a building owned by the company Blume swong open. Hurried footsteps barley were heard above the loud noises of people working in the busy place that was located in Stadsgården of Stockholm. 

The twenty seven year old male hurried through the hallways, his hands trying to fix the damn tie that was already in a knot, hanging loosely around his neck. He could hear other people who walked around tell him to slow his pace as he almost bumped into one of the workers. His damn alarm didn't go off this morning, making him fall out of bed in a hurry.

"Skit. Sorry!" The brunette said after he tripped and barley dodged someone who flinched in the progress when they tried to get out of the way but coffee spilled all over their suit. David gave a quick sheepishly apologising smile before starting to increase his speed after scrambling back up as he had no time to help the person even if he wanted to. The hurried running turned into jogging and then walking when he reached the right office, an open area, all modern looking modern in white with many desks and some closed off rooms where the 'more important' people were doing their work. David panted when he arrived at his desk, tumbling over it with his hands leaning on the counter top as he was completely out of breath. "I should stop smoking.."

"Leatherhoff." A familiar cold voice made David jolt up straight, still trying to catch his breath while he looked in the corner of his eyes at the man. The man wore an expensive looking white shirt, black dress pants and a damn golden watch that would caught any girl's eyes. 

Damn Anderson..

"You're late again." Anderson said, walking past the other, making David glance at him in irritation. The brunette didn't say anything, he just turned around to face the back of his coworker, his middle finger raised and sticking out the tip of his tongue like a damn child that needed to have the last word.

Grey and David didn't really connected well together or well.. not at all. Grey was on David's heels the whole time, judging his work or making him stay late to do extra paperwork. It builded up hatred in David towards the other, making him feel uneasy and irritated whenever he was around.

"David!" A stern female voice came from behind him, making David turn around to be greeted with a stack of papers hit against his head. "Hey-" David whined out, rubbing the spot where he was hit like it hurted badly and the woman rolled her eyes hard at him before shoving the stack of papers in his face.

"You're late." Sophie said and crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing the man infront of her who looked like a damn mess. "Yeah i know that.." The brunette mumbled and Sophie sighed out while she waited for David to place his work on his desk before taking the messy tie in her hands and doing it for the man who obviously still had no idea how to do it even after all these years. 

"You're sometimes a big child, David." Keeping her eyes on the tie, she fixed it and David just rolled his shoulders with a chuckle. "Sorry. Kinda slept through the alarm." David apologised and waited patiently for the other to finish.

"So. There you go." Sophie said, proud of her work and David thanked her greatly. "Now don't remove the knot and just make the gap big enough so you can put your head through it without needing to fight it again." Shooting a wink, she then walked to her own desk to sit down to continue with her own paperwork she was busy with before David showed up. David let himself flop down on his seat, the chair slightly creaking in protest. His finger tips brushed over the stack of papers, eyeing all of the work that he had for the day. It was alot of paperwork and him arriving later than usual will definitely threat him to stay overtime. Again.

"What's up with you and Grey by the way?" Sophie asked, brown eyes looking at the man that sat at the desk next to her. It was already 3 pm, only 2 more hours left of work and David was already struggling by now to get everything done in time. He was more ticked off since he was not able to go and see Simon in his break. They always met up with each other at the coffee shop. Casual talk or telling eachother about how their work was going. Anything what came up in their minds. But now, trapped in the office and being from far finished, it only pressed more stress on his chest.

"He's just an asshole with an expensive haircut." David replied, tapping his pen against the counter of the desk irritated as he scrolled through some files on his computer. He was really behind schedule and had still so much work to do. If he has to stay longer than a hour in this shit hole, he'll punch someone. Well.. he'll try to control himself.

"'Just an asshole'? That's not a reason why you two act like that against each other." Leaning on her arm, she sighed before grabbing her coffee mug to take a small sip of the addictive caffeine. 

The brunette went quiet. Having thoughts attacking his mind again. He tried hard to focus on his work instead of letting everything go to his head.

He wanted to tell his female coworker why he despited Grey so much. He was a fucking snake, trying to get David to lose his job for whatever reason. Why him? What the hell did he do? Was Grey just out on him for fun? Or was there more behind it? It did kinda brought up anxiety as David had a secret addiction. Taking pills whenever the stress was too much or just whenever he wanted to get high. What started off as a small thing, turned into him being addictive and making it a bit of a problem to hide it from other people. Also a big problem to himself.

Sighing out he rolled his shoulders with a shrug, trowing the pen at his desk that bounced against the monitor. "I don't really know why he's such an asshole. Ask Greg."

"Greg..?" Sophie asked with a raised brow in question and David turned his head to look at her, a goofy smile spread across his lips. 

"Yeah, 'Greg'! Makes me just laugh to imagine him having that name. He wouldn't be so immediating anymore, now would he?" David explained his little gag joke with a snort, finding it really amusing himself. Sophie sighed but smiled, shaking her head slightly as she stood up. "I'm going to get some coffee, do you want some too?" She asked as she walked beside David who had grabbed his mug to gulp up the last bit of it "Yeah, just two su-" 

"Leatherhoff."

David looked up when he heard his name being called. Ofcourse no other than Grey stood not far away from both Sophie and David, signing at David to come over who only shot an annoyed glare back at him.

"Speaking of the devil.. Let's see what 'Greg' wants." David said while pushing himself off the chair, hearing a giggle comming from Sophie before he went to Anderson to ask what the hell he wanted. "What?"

"Mr. Kunc wants to speak to you." The other said, that damn tone still so cold as always, making David really question if this guy even had any emotions. The brunette rose an eyebrow in both question and anxiety. His eyes moved from the other to right infront of him, his thoughts already thinking of the worst as he always got too anxious when talking to his boss on a day like this. Even if he personality was loud and out-going, talking to someone who basically paid him to do his job, made his hands sweat.

"Don't let him wait." Grey added with a warning tone before walking away again to continue to do his own work.

 

Anxiety only rised more within David's body when he stood in the elevator to get to the third floor. "It's probably just a warning about being late. Nothing to be scared of." David mumbled to himself, trying to calm himself down and the doors of the elevator made him snap out of his thoughts when they opened. He arrived in a long hallway with two big doors at the end of it and everything was white again, making David really uncomfortable whenever he walked through the hallway. Walking over to the double doors, he knocked twice before hearing a buzzer go off that allowed him to step in. "Here goes nothing.."

"David!" A man greeted him, wearing some nice looking clothes that the brunette asumed costed more than his monthly apartment bill. "Take a seat."

The stress and tension on David's shoulders was heavy. And the moment he took a seat, it only made it worse even if it was not to see in the Swede's face as he kept a genuine smile and he hid his sweaty hands by folding and placing them on his knees. It was awkwardly quiet for a few seconds, making David shift in his seat uncomfortably.

"So.. David." The boss started, folding his hands and placing them on the wooden desk infront of him. "I asume you already know why i called you."

David awkwardly brushed the back of his neck, pursing his lips to the side. "Yeah because i arrived late." He said, trying to avoid the annoyed tone when he was being talked to as he was a child. 

"You do realise that this can't keep happening right?" David's boss leaned back in his leather chair, his folded hands now resting on his stomach, eyes locked on the man who was under alot of tension. It felt to David like this guy could feel all of his tension, and maybe he did. 

"Yeah i know. I'm really sorry, man. Alarm didn't go off. But i promise it wont happen again." Trying to explain himself, the other man raised his hand to stop him from talking, making David sink in the chair.

"Asume this as your last chance." 

The warning that felt more like a threat made David sink into his seat further, his stomach aching, the words repeating over and over again inside of his head. He didn't know what to do if he loses this job. It was already hard enough to get a job around Stockholm and he wasn't sure if he wanted to end up in an even shittier place. David nodded slightly and he stood back up when Mr. Kunc signed at him to leave.

"Oh yeah, one more thing." Kunc said and David turned around in question, his hand already on the silver door knob when he was about to leave. "Anderson told me that you were willing to do the extra paper work as it's quite busy today. If you could do that first, that'd would be great." 

Motherfucker.. David couldn't believe it that Grey fucked him over again. Bespite feeling anger take over his body, David quietly nodded, his expression staying natural, hiding the rage that was building up in him like a fast train. "You can go now." His boss said and David didn't say a word, just nodding him a 'goodbye' before leaving his office.

 

David punched the elevator, impatient pressing the button multiple times while cursing under his breath. "Motherfucker." The Swede growled when the doors closed and he was on his way back to his floor. "This bitch really wants a war." Tapping his foot against the floor in anger, he clenched his fists, feeling the urge to punch the elevator wall beside him. When the doors opened again, he immediately stepped out of it before heading not to his desk but the closed off room of fucking Anderson.

"Grey!" David said, raising his voice as he did, storming into the closed off office that was owned by the fucker.

Grey looked up from his computer, a natural expression on his face, looking at David who was boiling with rage. 

"What the fuck, man! Why the fuck did you say that to Kunc." He pointed at the other at 'you' and then raised his hand at the ceiling, signing at their boss on the third floor. 

"Hmm?"Grey looked at him in question, an act of innocence like he didn't know what the other ment but David knew more than enough and ofcourse that made him only more pissed off with Grey. He walked closer, making the space smallet between them while the wooden desk infront of him kept David a few feet away from completely invading Grey's personal space. He was tired of this pestering. He felt like a damn kid in higschool again, getting bullied by another 'kid'.

"You're fucking playing with my hands, Grey!" David raised his voice again and Grey rubbed the bridge of his nose letting out a sigh. "I don't know why you're here or what the hell you're talking about." Grey said, surprisingly calm bespite David's loud tone as it was a big pet peeve.

"You fucking know what i'm talking about! The extra work? You know i'm already behind schedule!" 

People who walked by made weird looks when they heard David shout like that. Their scene definitely didn't go private and soon enough they started to mumble things to eachother, forming conversations that would start a larger topic about Leatherhoff for the next few weeks.

David noticed some people looking in at the scene and he had enough of this bullshit as he started stomping his way out, only stopping half way to turn around and getting threaten close again. He didn't say a word and grabbed the silver can with pencils and pens before trowing it off Grey's desk, the man behind the desk raising a brow amused. "Fuck you." David growled out, pointing his finger at Anderson before leaving the room while Grey watched him walk out, a small smirk curling onto his lips.

 

Time didn't fly by for Leatherhoff. He was ticked off the whole time and would snap at anyone who was typing too loud on their keyboard. Every slight loud noise could make him feel the urge to pull someone over their desk by their neck.

Now it was 7 pm and everyone had gone home, only he was the only one left. Sophie had left two hours ago, wishing him luck and telling him he shouldn't take it too personal from Grey. But David did take it fucking personal and he spend the last time of work alone in silent rage.

It was almost dark already when David had left the office, sitting now in his car on his way back to home. His fingers tips were tapping against the wheel, a cigarette loosely hanging between his lips and keeping his eyes on the road. He was exhausted from the day and still wasn't in a really good mood as he just wanted to go home and crash onto the couch. After a while, David finally arrived at the building where he lived, only needing to park the car infront of it and walk through the cold as he pulled his coat close.

He lived in a small apartment that was only fit for two. It was cozy and had three rooms. A livingroom connected with the kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom with a kingsize bed. It was a bit of a mess with take-out packages laying here and there and some dirty clothes that was too much of a bother to be picked up. But bespite the mess, for David it was still home.

For years he lived on his own until he met a younger male at a coffee shop. David went there every day while on his break and always noticed a boy in the corner all alone. With David's out-going attitude, ofcourse he had to bother the other a bit, trying to talk to him as he often made chit chats with any strangers. But something about the boy caught David's interest more and it started to become a normal thing to chat with him every day in the afternoon. At first the boy named Simon tried to avoid David, for whatever reason. But after months and they started become more close, they had alot more in comon than they both thought. But still, Simon remained to stay distant, making David question himself if he was just a bother or annoying to him. But it all made sense when Simon explained why they couldn't be 'friends' because David worked for Blume and he was part of the rebellion hackergroup Dedsec. They were supposed to be 'emenies' and not friends. This didn't matter to the oldest one of the two because of their different choices of living, they shouldn't let that get in the way of their friendship. Simon wasn't so sure about it at first but after David gained more of his trust, they became something more than just friends. 

As soon the front door of Simon's and David's apartment opened, David was greeted by a black fuzzball. The cat meowed and headbutted the man his leg, making him shuffle awkwardly into the warm embrace of the apartment. "Hello to you too." David said after closing the door and he kneeled down the pet the soft fur before taking off his coat while he kicked off his shoes. "Oh hey, Dave." Simon said from behind the tv as he sat down relaxed in the worn out couch they owned. His hands were on a controller and his attention partly on David and the game he was playing. "How are you?" 

David groaned loudly in reply, maybe a bit too over dramatic when he leaned with his uper body over the back of the couch, his arms lazily hanging over. "Good i see.." Simon muttered sarcastically and paused the game when David was being a bit of a drama queen. David started to climb over the couch in a lazy manner while he could've easily just walked around. 

Fucking child.

Simon sighed out when David finally laid down against him, the sight of his boyfriend making him completely forget about how worried he was by his late arrival. He seemed exhausted and within reason with a long day like that. "Bad day again, huh." The younger one said and placed his controller away on the coffee table beside the couch before brushing the brunette's hair.

David made some kind of noise at the touch, the gentle caress making his body less tense whenever Simon touched his head like that, making him close his eyes and enjoy the touch some more.

"Anderson again." David finally said, keeping his eyes closed while he breathed out through his nose.

"Grey Anderson? That guy you're jealous of?" Simon asked and David shot open his eyes immediately, making the younger boy chuckle slightly as he knew he just hit a sentive spot there. 

"I'm not jealous! He's just a fucking asshole. He thinks he's so great. Thanks to his ass, i had to spend longer time at work. Jävla rövhål.." David ranted while Simon continued to pet the older male, his own head leaning on his free arm that rested on the arm rest.

"I still think you're just jealous of him." Simon said with a hidden smirk, teasing the other some more as he knew that David would try and defend himself. And he was right when David pushed himself up to sit down and face Simon, his lips pursed into a pout. "Listen here-" David started and Simon chuckled before he nudged the older man in his side softly. "I'm joking, i'm joking." Simon exclaimed, his hand kneeding David's shoulder as an apology. 

David shook his head, waving his hand to brush it off and Simon leaned against the older male, his arms wrapping around the man's waist. "Come on. Let me warm up some food for you." Simon suggested and stood up to go to the kitchen, David giving a nod and as a small 'thank you.' 

"Soo... What did you all do at work today instead of arriving late and working late." Simon asked from the kitchen while warming up some yesterday leftovers for his hungry boyfriend and was munching down on a cookie. David raised his arms in the air, stretching them with a groan before taking off the tie carefully and trow it on the couch beside him. "Same shit like everyday. Not anything interesting and no noobies trying to 'hack' into the network." The brunette said, looking at Simon behind him who shot him a glance back, knowing exactly who he thought about. Simon didn't said a thing, knowing David would only tease him more. Walking back, he gave the plate with the warmed up food to David while pecking his lips and the man thanked him after getting his hands on the plate. David started digging in the food with his fork hungrily and Simon sat down next to him, picking the controller back up to continue his game.

For the last few hours that David was awake, he spend the time with Simon. Playing a few video games while sharing a joint to make them both relaxed again and feed the older man's addiction. Soon enough David's exhausting and the high made him drowsy and he had crashed on the bed falling asleep in a few seconds as his body sunk into the comfortable bed. Simon didn't went to bed and stayed up to spend hours behind his computer, keeping himself busy with his own work and browing the dark web a bit to look up if there was anything interesting.


End file.
